The Continuator
by TLCinternational
Summary: A girl's journey in America
The Continuator Fan fiction- Final Draft

dream

Somewhere in America's beach, there is a handsome boy surfing. At the same time, there is a girl in Korea washing dishes in a restaurant. Their life are totally different. The boy was born in a rich family. Their company in Korea is the most famous and successful, and he had a brother. Three years ago. When the boy was still in Korea, his brother talked to him and decided he must go to America. The brother said: "Have fun in America, if you don't want to go school is fine for me and even you don't want to study is okay, just do whatever you want."

Nobody knows why his brother said that to the boy. So the boy went to America and stayed there for three years. Until something changes...

The restaurant is a little bit small, and no one will care. A girl washing her dishes in the kitchen. Her name is Che En Shang, her life was not good as she looks like, and her mom can't speak. She has a sister and now she was in America. The girl has a dream, she want to go to America with her sister too. But the reality is: She had five jobs in each day, and she does not had time to relax, but except works, what can she do? Go outside have fun? Impossible, she must works for the tuition and for her mother and sister. Sometimes she feel not fair, why her sister can go to America and she can't. And she must worked every day. But the delighted thing is, she is good at study, and don't need to worry about it.

Finally after work, I fell tired, nobody like this kind of life, then my mom came to my room, and she write something on the paper: "Take all the money in the bank, and send it to your sister in America. "I surprised, and a little bit angry, then I asked: "Why we need to give all the money to her, you knew when she went… " I stopped. She just kept writing: "She is going to get married, and she didn't want to miss this guy, so…." Then I feel more unfair, "Why I don't go to America give the money by myself, which is more safely, Huh?" Then I go outside and close the door.

I walk to the park and sitting on the bench. I feel lonely and weak. I need somebody care more about me. I sat there for a long time and think about lots of thing. When I go back home. I take the notebooks and pens put it in the TV mom works in a rich family. She is a house-keeping aunt. She need to write on the paper to the madam if she need to. Suddenly, I saw a little note book. I opened it, and the first page is: "Sorry, madam." I keep looking: "What do you want for dinner, Madam? "Don't be angry." The second page: "I am not good at English, but I will pay close attention, Madam." When I looking at these notes that she wrote, I feel really sad, and my tears starts streaming out. I realized that my mom is getting old and she worked so hard for us in the family, and I did not know what I could help her.

Then I pick up the pen and write on the new notebook: "Sorry, Mom, wait for me to come home."

In America's airport

I push my luggage, and take a look at this new place around me, I feel lonely. Then I took a deep breath and walked away.

I follow the address on the paper to find my sister's house. I knocked the door for a long time and no one answered. Then I push the bell on the door, finally, someone came and open the door. The people who came was not my sister, is a man. I try to use English to ask him: "Where is my sister?" But I am not good at English. The man looked at me for a long time, and the he asked: "En Shang?" From that time I thought this man was my sister's husband, I asked him: "Where is my sister? I heard that you guys are getting married, congratulations." Then he started to laugh, he thought I was funny and asked: "Why I need to get married with her? We just lived together." I feel something bad that is going to happen. I asked him again: "Where is her college?" The man said: "College? She doesn't go college." At last, I fell very angry and shout: "So, where is that crazy person going!"

The man tell me where is work. When I get there, is a coffee shop. I saw she walked to a man, the man hug her and put the tip in her shirt, and she walked around and do the same thing with others. So I realized that all the thing in here is a lie. I stand there and watching the whole thing. Finally, she saw me, she was surprised at first, and then she walked to me as fast as she can. She asked me: "Why you are here? How about mom?" I ask her: "Mom? You don't deserve to mention her. You lied to us so many years, what college? Getting married? You are so mean!" I almost cried. She just say: "Sorry, this is the last time." And she began open my open my luggage to find something. At first, I was confused about what she is doing, then I knew what she want. I was very angry. "Stop, just stopped! I will not let you to take the money." She choose to ignore me. Then she found the thing that she want. And even not looking at me, then she run away.

I try to trace her, but I can't, but my bag was messy and lay on the road, I saw her run far away from me, my tear can't hold it any more. I keened down and had a big cry. I whispered: "Please, don't go, sister, don't go, and don't leave me along." I am so sad, because my sister is get away from me, I cried for a long time. I knew she will never come back, so I began to pick up my bag. Suddenly, someone stand in front of me.

I thought that was a stranger that passed by, I picked up my head, and I saw a boy, He bend down and help me pick up my stuff, I was going to say "thank you". But he said before me: "I saw everything, just let me helped you, and don't think too much." I was surprised that he can spoke Korean. I smiled and knock my head. He look at me for a minute, and said: "I could bring you back to Korea. By the way, I need to go to Korea too." I said: "Yes, please, that would be greater me, and thank you."

After 2 days, I get back to Korea. But I had a trouble, I don't know how to explain to my mom about my sister. For now, I still don't know what the boy's name is. Before he left, he said something to me: "I will find you someday. And if I find you, don't say you doesn't remember me."

I finally get back home, I talked to my mom: "Mom? How are you? Sister….. Uh, I gave the money to her, she is fine, don't worried about her."

My mom just write on the paper: "Thank you, my daughter." And hug me for a long time.

From this incident, I fell like this is just a dream, now, I need to wake up, and move on.


End file.
